


【all耀】秘密情人3（abo）

by Songsongzi



Category: APH - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-28
Updated: 2018-04-28
Packaged: 2019-04-29 00:06:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14460753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Songsongzi/pseuds/Songsongzi
Summary: #本章主好茶辅烟茶#all耀预警，不喜勿入，作者超怂（看我id），拒绝被挂#耀b预警，只写ab，谢谢合作





	【all耀】秘密情人3（abo）

“他在哪里？”

“王少将刚服用了药物。”戴着白色口罩的医师模样的人看到来人连忙低头行礼，拉下口罩，毕恭毕敬道，“现在睡下了。”

“辛苦了。”有着柯克兰皇室特有的翠绿色眼睛的男人向那人微微点头示意便大步迈向通向内室的门。房间内有一个负责守夜的内官，听到厚重的房间门被推开发出的“吱呀”声立刻抬起头，看到那双绿眼睛的主人立刻俯下身子正要开口便被男人竖在唇边的手指打断，立刻噤了声。男人的手抬了抬，内官立刻识趣地躬身退出房间，顺便轻轻带上了门。他对外面的人小声说：“留下值夜的人和卫兵，其他人都散了。”

此时此刻，房间内站着的只有那男人了，他看上去风尘仆仆，厚重的披风以及繁重的礼服还未来得及卸下，手上还戴着纯白滚金边的手套，看上去是刚参加了什么仪式。男人的眉宇间尽是倦色，但眼中却是欣喜。他三两下解开了尚沾着湿气的披风，轻轻拨开轻薄的帷幕，眼中的温柔像是能够滴出水来，他的温柔，显然，是对现在正躺在那张鹅绒大床上的正昏睡着的人的。

男人坐在床沿，侧着身子面向那正昏睡着的人，褪去白手套的手指看上去线条流畅，修长而骨节分明，像是一双天生为艺术而生的某位音乐家的手。他用指尖轻轻划过那人的额头、脸颊，最后停在嘴唇上，细细描绘着那人的轮廓，享受着这难得的重逢与温情。

“唔……”不知过了多久，男人已经换上了睡袍，坐在床上仍昏睡着的人的旁边，床头的灯光被调得很暗，男人正拿着一份文件，来回翻看。他戴着无框眼镜，更修饰他的五官更加如刀刻般深邃。而此时，他身旁的人发出一声嘤咛，看样子是醒过来了。

“……亚瑟……回来了怎么不叫醒我？”王耀醒来时，亚瑟正摘下架在鼻梁上的眼镜对他微笑了一下。而他正躺在帝国第二顺位继承人亚瑟·柯克兰皇子的卧室中，与亚瑟同床共枕，他对来这里之前的印象不是很清楚了，只记得在庆功宴上多喝了几杯，要不是阿尔弗雷德拉着估计会喝个不停，之后的记忆就断片了。

原来是到了这里吗？王耀盯着头顶的花纹繁复的顶幔，有些后知后觉地想。不过来这里倒也不错，至少能安稳地睡个觉，还有皇室专属的医师和侍奉。要是今天跟着阿尔弗雷德回去了估计那个幼稚的琼斯上将又要因为上次伊万的事折腾他。

王耀还在想着离题万里的事，没发现那男人的气息到了自己跟前，待他反应过来时，男人已经吻上了他的锁骨，十分轻柔，柔软的唇瓣与锁骨贴合在一起，来回摩擦，加上舌尖的撩拨，很快，王耀便有了反应。此时的王耀还未完全从酒精的操控下清醒过来，脑海中仍是有些混沌的状态，但他的身体确是意外地清醒和诚实，还未待他的大脑做出反应，他的身体已经迫不及待地贴上了男人。

男人心中却是有些意外的，自己任性的情人今日突如其来的主动，但很快他便顾不得想这么多，那灵活的手指已经一颗一颗解开了他衬衣的纽扣，露出大片白皙的肌肤，暴露在亚瑟的面前。亚瑟的眼睛中略过几道暗芒，他直接将王耀的双手扣住拉至头顶，而后埋头与他接吻，另一手则直接拉下了那人的裤子。

两人的吻算不上温柔，甚至可以说有些粗暴，亚瑟吻得用力，王耀自然配合他，两个人像是失去理智般脱下衣服，不管不顾地缠在一起。王耀的双腿被亚瑟拉开，夹在他的腰间，腿间的性器早已涨得发疼，但亚瑟却极有耐心地用手指帮自己的情人细心地做着扩张，很快，王耀便食髓知味，花瓣一般的颜色的秘径像是挽留般微微翕动着，收紧了不想让那带给自己快乐的存在离去。“别急。”男人低笑一声，而后像是毫不留情地抽出了手指，王耀的喉间一片干渴，他嘤咛一声，十分不满，来回扭动着身体，像是要挣扎开，却动弹不得。突然，他感受到一个带着热度的发硬的东西抵住了穴口，他自然知道那是什么，于是停止了挣扎。

“慢一点。”亚瑟没有直接满足王耀，而是进入了一点便退了出来，这样来来回回，王耀已经被刺激得浑身发出淡淡的粉色，散发出像是蒸腾过后的热度。那双充满古典美的眼睛已经泛起生理性泪水，“给……给我，哈啊……亚瑟——”王耀难耐地别过头，口中发出请求。

“你该说什么？”亚瑟慢条斯理地舔过王耀的耳垂，冲着他的耳朵轻轻吹气，让身下的人更是止不住颤抖，呼吸也更加紊乱，意乱情迷地扭动着腰肢。

“亚……亚瑟，求你，求你，求你了，我的亚蒂，啊——”王耀的睫毛已经被泪水沾湿，轻轻颤动着，在下眼皮上留下水痕，亚瑟几乎是在同一时刻狠狠贯穿了身下的人。王耀因为突如其来地饱胀感攥紧了手指，收紧了夹在亚瑟腰间的双腿，亚瑟的腰随着一下一下重重的挺进擦着王耀的腿，王耀感受到全身都因为这无上的快感而变得敏感不已，脚趾已经因为快感紧绷到发麻，他的眼睛也因为泪水的关系而看不清男人的脸庞，唯一能感知的就是自交合处传来的那越来越深入体内的战栗感。

亚瑟感受着那层层叠叠的柔软却与自己的性器贴得严丝合缝的柔软的肠肉，温暖潮湿紧紧包裹着他，每一次的前进都像是开拓着让人着迷的无人之境，感受着那看似淫荡的小嘴引导着正在内里胡作非为的性器向着自己最渴望的领域开拓。王耀的腿收得更紧了，亚瑟的喉咙里发出一声低吼，双手握住王耀的腿根将他们分得更开，大腿根部因为用力的抓握泛出红色的指印，在羊脂玉一样的皮肤上显得格外显眼，也意外的诱人。

每一次的进出都是整根进出，带出的汁水因为大幅度的动作四溅，发出淫靡的声音，更甚至肠液已经因为快速的摩擦而成了白沫，溅在王耀的腿根，让王耀看上去就像是被玷污的祭品。

王耀的头发因为来回的动作已经散乱开来，铺陈在床上，像是小蛇一般蜿蜒，能够吐着信子勾魂夺魄。亚瑟托起他的后脑，强迫他坐起身来与自己接吻，而王耀体内的性器因此变得更加深入，王耀坐在亚瑟怀里，双手揽住他宽阔的布满战争留下伤疤的背部，手指以一种极其隐秘却充满挑逗意味的方式来回抚摸，亚瑟保持着进入王耀的姿势，那深度像是能将囊袋塞入般，他却还是不满足般将王耀向自己的怀中按下，王耀呜咽一声，想要借着腿上的力量稍稍坐起，却被男人毫不留情地镇压，小小的反抗换来的是男人更加毫不留情地操干，那力度和深度像是被计算精确的，既能让王耀感受到一种病态的快感，又不至于过了限度伤了他。

亚瑟盯着王耀因为快感而表情迷乱的脸庞，性器抵达一个前所未有的深度后抵着那柔软的穴心便释放出来，带着人体温的精液毫不留情地碾过柔软脆弱地肠壁，王耀闷哼一声，那被男人一直放在掌心把玩的玉茎也释放出来，他闷哼一声，扣紧亚瑟的背部。

清洗过后的两人躺在床上，加上前一天的庆功宴和刚才性事的疲倦，他几乎是头一沾枕头就睡着了，亚瑟将他搂在怀里，看着他因为并不美好的梦境而紧皱着的眉头，还有下意识想要挣脱自己怀抱的挣扎，亚瑟轻轻拍着他的后背，像是哄着不听话的孩子入眠，他将下巴搁在王耀柔软光滑如同上好绸缎的发丝上，下巴轻轻抵住他的头顶，尽管两人的身材相差不大，但王耀习惯蜷缩起来，因此亚瑟便轻易用身体笼罩住了看上去小小的身影。

渐渐地，似乎是那轻拍起了作用，王耀的呼吸渐渐平稳，不再皱紧眉头，也不再抗拒男人怀抱，而是用脸颊蹭了蹭男人胸前的肌肉，找了个舒服的姿势缩在男人的怀里睡熟了。

“耀……”男人叹息般的声音像是刚一出口就化作了烟雾飘散，仿佛从未存在。

*

第二天，王耀醒来时，身边早已没有了亚瑟的身影，那里的床铺都被整理得平整，仿佛昨夜只是一个梦境，只有体内传来的酸胀感提醒着他，那不是一个梦，昨夜，亚瑟却是是抱着自己入眠，而自己，也难得睡了个香甜无梦好觉。自上次同亚瑟告别到现在已经有不短的时间了。

待王耀收拾得差不多了，门外有内侍毕恭毕敬地传令，说皇长子要见他，明他即刻前往。王耀看着颈间因为昨日的性爱而留下的痕迹，最终还是将衬衣扣到了最上面一颗扣子，外套也是从上到下扣得严实。看上去冷清又禁欲，配上冷淡的表情，显得高傲而不可接近。

与昨晚简直判若两人。

王耀推开门，示意内侍带路，那传令的内侍愣了一下，显然是第一次见到传言中的那位王少将，再加上这位王少将是从二皇子的卧室中走出，难免让人浮想联翩，但他却不敢多看，匆匆移开视线，低头走在前面带路。

原因无他，前一天，那位大人，让人吩咐，今晚的事若是传出半个字，所有在场的人一个也逃不掉。那位大人向来言出必行，常年的军旅生活让他的铁血的治军手腕也影响到了他的麾下之人，没人敢违抗他的命令，那个男人，有能力让所有胆敢抗命的蠢材死于无人可及的黑暗。

只是，身后的这位王少将，是例外。

昨夜，那位大人听了来汇报的人说明了王少将的去处后，什么也没说，批阅文件的动作也只是停顿了一瞬，随后只是下了封口的命令便遣散了身边的人。那一夜，书房里的灯没有熄灭。直到收到二皇子已经离开启程出发代事务缠身的皇长子参加科雷亚公爵的受封礼，他才起身去二皇子的卧室中看看那人。而后又在那里待到天擦亮才回来，命人通知王少将一醒来就去见他。

王耀站在那位皇长子的书房门前，敲了三下们，听到里面低沉的男音传来，“进来。”

“好久不见了，斯科特。”王耀看着书桌后坐着的有着铁锈红发的男人笑着说，眼睛是与亚瑟如出一辙的翠绿色，只是若是仔细看似乎要比亚瑟更深一层。

“王耀，你的身体被人下药，这件事你知道吗？”红发男人突然开口道。


End file.
